


20 something potatoes of love

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Jamestin [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Maydayverse, are feels and justin lopping off his fingers, the only things in danger here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Even the brightest of people can lose their brains for a moment.





	20 something potatoes of love

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "[Things That Tie Us Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804249)," so it would make more sense if you read that first.

After what felt like two years of angst-ridden mayhem, James couldn't believe they'd managed to find a snippet of normalcy.

The "they" to which he was referring was made up of himself and Justin Finch–Fletchley, his former Muggle Studies teacher and lover. To think it was only a few months ago that James Sirius Potter had graduated from Hogwarts… The eighteen-year-old said a silent "thank you" to the powers that be that he'd had a smooth enough sailing out of school. He'd taken a number of N.E.W.T.-level classes, and he'd received the N.E.W.T. for five out of six (his seventh class, History of Magic, had been a standard class and therefore didn't count) lessons, as McGonagall's Transfiguration class had proved a little much for his talents. But it was all right. James didn't really need Transfiguration for a wandwright's apprenticeship; he was scheduled to start under the great Ollivander in two months' time. His future seemed set…

"Ouch! Bloody…!"

…or so it appeared. James looked away from the oven and over his shoulder. "Justin, you all right?"

"Yeah. Fine, fine…"

James took his word for it and checked the chicken he'd just put in the oven to roast. Yes, this was the first time he'd been over to Justin's house, but he'd automatically felt at home. He had no problem with helping out with dinner. In fact, James felt better that he was the one making the main course. Justin was very good at making sweets and such, but James had yet to really taste Justin's cooking. And, as Justin tended to be oblivious, sometimes, to normally apparent things… It was just better that James was making the chicken.

The Potter son dumped a few things into a small bowl and left the kitchen as he began mixing. He joined Justin at the dining table, where the older wizard cursed again. "Damn." Justin looked up from the potato he was peeling. "What have you got there?"

"I'm making a sauce to drizzle on the bird once it's done."

" _I_ invited you over. You didn't have to—"

James rolled his eyes. "Shut it, already. It's perfectly fine, Justin. I help Mum all the time, and Grandmam Weasley, too, when we have big family dinners. I've always done so, so just relax and let me do my thing."

Justin frowned but gave up. "It… _does_ smell delicious in here," he admitted a minute later.

The hazel-eyed male grinned. "Glad to hear it." James hopped up and returned to the kitchen, where he prepared some plain green beans, corn, and peas to go with the starch and protein. When he heard another curse, he stuck his head back out. "Justin, what the hell?"

"It's these potatoes! I use the peeler instead of a knife—it's how my mum always does it, and I wouldn't use a knife since I _know_ I'd just lop my fingers off—but the bloody thing keeps _shaving off my fingertips_!" He huffed and glared at his task, his cheeks flushed.

James let an odd beat pass. Then he asked, "Jus, why not just use a Slicing Charm?"

Justin turned beet red. Apparently he'd forgotten that being Muggle-born meant he was a Muggle-born _wizard_. He wiped his hands and picked up his wand, casting the aforementioned spell. He fidgeted under James' bemused smirk and stare. Luckily, the timer went off for the vegetables then, and James rounded the corner once more.

The couple enjoyed a quiet time until the meal was ready. James dished up the food, and Justin pulled two gillywaters from the fridge. They sat down and started eating, and the room was awkwardly silent. After a few minutes, it was obvious the only one bothered was Justin, considering the smile painted on James' face.

"You're a brat," the older wizard muttered, pink dusting the apples of his cheeks.

The hazel-eyed wizard grinned cheekily. "Sure."

"You're trying not to laugh at me!"

"I'm not, I swear. Some, uh, gillywater went down the wrong way." But his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

"Such a git…"

"I was only pointing out the obvious solution."

Justin glared at him, and James finally burst out with a loud guffaw. "See? I told you I was right."

"Aw, c'mon, Jus! Don't be that way! You know you love me."

The professor smirked. "I do. Which is why I was thinking of inviting you to…stay the night."

James shut up, humbled and heart pounding. "I'll behave, promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> XD I've had this idea for months and couldn't wait to write it! XDDD The title's funny, but the story is cute and fluffy. It makes up for how serious Jamestin 4 will be; big things are heading their way…! :O But my lips are sealed. ;) I just hope you all will look out for it! J4 is "Heroic Tendencies," and it will be a long oneshot. I hope to do some other oneshots/drabbles/freeverses for them, too, and those might come before J4, but I hope you'll enjoy them all the same. ;3 Random note: And now we know that he indeed couldn't win against McGonagall… -.-; Poor James. ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Gods, I still love this one. In J2, "Things That Tie Us Close," towards the end, Justin didn't just poof up a brownie—did anyone realize that? He made it. XD He really spaces out sometimes and just does things the Muggle way, and I love him all the more for it. As does James. -w- But, yeah, J4 was a doozy when I wrote it later that same year (2011), so just…go read. Shoo. Do it. :']


End file.
